Eidan Zherron
Name: Eidan Zherron (aka Zherron Shadowhowl) Age: 42 Race: Worgen Class: Druid (Balance) Guild: Conclave History Eidan Zherron is the son of a Gilnean officer named Daril Zherron and his wife Alma, a "harvest mage", who practiced a limited form of druidism. Like generations of his family, Eidan eventually joined the Gilnean Army, and was assigned as part of the militia force from Gilneas that served in the Second War. Due to his relative youth (he was about fifteen when he left for the front) Eidan was made one of the army's couriers, which - though it did not generally involve fighting - was still dangerous enough, as the Horde was known to ambush lone scouts and messengers. After the war ended, the Zherrons went home to Gilneas, where Daril eventually rose to the rank of General. Eidan remaned in the army working on the border patrols, earning the rank of Major. He eventually married a woman named Elmira and had three daughters. When King Genn Greymane ordered the construction of the Greymane Wall and moved to seal Gilneas off from the rest of the world, Daril instructed Eidan to remain behind and continue to defend Gilneas, while he left to fight for the Alliance; Daril would later die at Sorrow Hill outside Andorhal at the hands of Prince Arthas, along with all the men who followed him. But as Eidan also opposed Greymane's decision to erect the wall, he did not remain idle in his sealed-off land. He joined the Northgate rebellion under Lord Darius Crowley, conducting hit-and-run operations against people he had once considered comrades. Around this time, he set aside his sword and took up the art of the harvest magi under the tutelage of his mother. After Crowley was arrested and imprisoned, Eidan and his militia force hid in the hills to escape the hunters. When the worgen threat appeared in Gilneas, Greymane and his advisors were forced to call upon the rebels to join with them to defend Gilneas against the threat. After Crowley was freed from Stoneward Prison, he instructed his allies to bring up the cannons he had hidden in the cellars of those in Gilneas City who supported him. Eidan was sent to one such house to secure the arsenal there when he was ambushed by a feral worgen that had once been his loyal lieutenant, Jeremiah August, and bitten in the neck. Though the wound still festered and burned, Eidan carried on, right up to the last stand in Light's Dawn Cathedral. There, his curse took full hold and he became a feral himself, ravaging the streets of Gilneas City and killing anyone who was not lucky enough to escape - including his mother, his wife, and his daughters. Eventually he was captured and sedated, given the temporary cure brewed by Krennan Aranas. As the memories began to flood back, he declared that the man called Eidan Zherron was gone forever. In his place was a new man, a man he called "Shadowhowl, born of death". Zherron, Eidan Zherron, Eidan Zherron, Eidan Zherron, Eidan Zherron, Eidan